


Пещера 2

by CoffeeCat



Series: Пещера [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:04:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джаред преследовал экскурсовода. Лучше бы слушал. Или не лучше?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Джаред любовался на спящего Эклза. В пещере оказывается, не всегда темно – стены едва заметно флюоресцировали и Дженсен тоже. От непривычной позы затекло все. Джаред потянулся, сладко зевнул. Ночью Дженсен несколько раз менял позу, вертел, разминал… Очень качественно разминал, надо признать, задница аж дрожит от воспоминаний. И так, и сяк, и на весу, и у стены… Член на воспоминания дергается, но боль в заду не дает забыться и поддаться на провокацию. Еще успеется, сейчас есть другая проблема.

\- Дженс…

Щупальца едва заметно вздрагивают. Падалеки уже научился не бояться.

\- Ммм?

\- Во сколько двери открываются?

\- Часа через полтора, - загребущие лапы тут же лезут в растянутый анус. - Еще пару раз успеем…

Джаред фыркает, взбрыкивает, как норовистый жеребчик, стряхивая с задницы лишние конечности. И вдруг кривится, скрючивается:

\- Джей, что? – Эклз осторожно ощупывает тело – не затрахал же до судорог, в самом деле.

\- Я не дотерплю так долго, - голодные щенки грустно курят в сторонке, глядя на его физиономию. Прикушенная губа, бровки домиком, влажные, полные страдания глаза.

\- Что? Таблетки? Ритмоводитель разрядился? Сбился гормональный фон?

Падалеки порозовел и отодвинулся, насколько смог.

\- В туалет хочу. Сейчас лопну.

Щупальца дернулись еще раз, и еще. Эклз заржал и зафыркал, как настоящая лошадь.

\- Джей, ты с какой луны свалился? Точно же уроню!

Джаред нахмурился, как мог, но выражение страдающего щенка снова вернулось. Дженсен посерьезнел. В конце концов, нечестно смеяться над тем, кто от тебя полностью зависит. Даже, если он сам виноват.

\- Безопасное место довольно далеко, как раз, полтора часа туда-обратно.

На Джареда стало больно смотреть. По тоскливому взгляду и страдальчески изломанным бровям Дженсен мог прочесть всю глубину его переживаний. Он пробурчал:

\- Легкие пути не для бурильщиков, ага. Можешь отлить здесь, и мы будем полтора часа драпать прочь, когда Твари сбегутся на запах. А потом столько же возвращаться, - он успокаивающе огладил парня. – Экскурсию по Нижним Уровням точно еще никому не удавалось замутить, прогуляемся.

Джаред благодарно вздохнул. Одежду ему снимать не требовалось – рубашка процессу не мешала. Он извернулся лицом к стене, примерился поудобней и пустил струю.

\- Хотя, конечно, неловко справлять дела, когда ты смотришь.

Дженсен не стал отвечать, просто присоединился.

\- Так спокойнее?

У Падалеки даже руки от смеха затряслись.

\- С Пятой.

\- Ммм?

\- С Пятой луны Лиликота, если тебе интересно. И не свалился. У Чада в челноке отобрали парашюты, пришлось, как нормальным туристам, - Джаред визгливо передразнил. – Пристегните ремни, добро пожаловать на Регеру… И-й!

Если Дженсен за ночь стал просто родным, со всеми лишними, но весьма полезными конечностями и на его вид у Джареда только эрекция поднималась, то светящийся образ местных эндемиков, скребущихся по стене прямо к его не прикрытому хозяйству вызвал волну адреналина:

\- Они сейчас!

Дженсен фыркнул, его нога вычертила размытый от скорости финт и морда, нацелившаяся на пятки Джея, со звонким «чвяк!» отлетела куда-то вниз.  
Чавканье и ворошение на полу оптимизма не прибавили. Хребты у тварей были довольно темные, ярко светились только хвосты. Очень-очень много хвостов.

\- Дженс… - беспокойства в голосе хватило бы на трех больших Джаредов.

\- Ты все? – Эклз застегнул штаны.

\- Еще бы, - его даже уговаривать не пришлось поджать ноги, обхватить их руками и позволить спеленать себя, как рулончик суши.

\- Тогда, чур не орать! Полетели!

Чад, в свое время, не смог уломать на прыжки в стратосфере. «И слава Создателю!» - думал Падалеки. На бешеной скорости его несло сквозь пещеры. Внутренности собрались комком, и, то подкатывали к горлу, то ухали со всей дури к пяткам. Если бы последняя еда не растворилась в его животе еще вчера, желудок бы точно вывернулся, а так, Джаред только икал и поскуливал на особо крутых поворотах. Кричать было нельзя, это он помнил.

Он думал, сглатывая подступившую желчь, что у близкого знакомства с секс-маньяками есть и темная сторона. Вспоминалась теория Чада про теорию относительности, мол, пять минут с красоткой – считай, что полчаса на сковородке. Смысла в этом Падалеки не видел, но сейчас предпочел бы сковороду. Пусть даже полчаса. Залечить ожоги – вот пустяки. Распутать закрученные морским узлом кишки – реальная проблема.

Боже, а когда он смотрел на Тарзана, таскающего Джейн по лесу, думал, что это так романтично. Заблеванные джунгли, зеленая Джейн – вот как должно быть в реале! И секс только с обезьянами!

На очередном повороте, когда вчерашний завтрак уведомил Падалеки о готовности к старту, случилось странное. Вместо очередного: «Плечи - ох, кишки – ух!» случилось большое «Бум!» Следом – «Вжих!» И прежний полет обрел статус «прекрасного времяпровождения». Теперь Джаред еще и кувыркался через все оси. Он сильней сжался в комок, перед ударом услышал крик Дженсена, а потом все погасло.

Но в сознание он пришел первым. В глазах двоилось и троилось, чехарда огоньков точно была неестественного происхождения. «Интересно, есть ли зависимость между количеством искр и тяжестью повреждения мозга?» - подумал Джаред и спешно вымел, незнамо как залетевшую, чужую мысль прочь.

Злосчастный комок из живота все-таки выпрыгнул. «Догонять полетел, предатель», - напутствовал его Падалеки, отплевавшись. Во рту жгла желчь, в животе отплясывал рок-бэнд, а то замечательно мягкое, на что он удачно приземлился, оказалось Дженсеном.

Дурацкий свет не позволял разглядеть рану, все лицо черное от крови, только белки глаз заметно светятся в глянцевито-буром месиве.

\- Дженс… Дженсен, - прошептал он, касаясь его шеи. – Ты как?

Эклз не отвечал. Обмякшие щупальца, едва Падалеки убрал с них задницу, прижались к телу, его свело судорогой, до хруста в костях, пробило дрожью. Тентакли плотно обхватили хозяина, сжали, как эмбрион, оплели-окутали с едва слышимым шуршанием, раз, и перед Джаредом лежит здоровенное яйцо. И как добыть оттуда Дженсена, он не имеет ни малейшего понятия.

Шорохов вокруг стало больше. До Падалеки дошло, что те, кто за ними бежал не все погибли от взрыва. И сейчас он с ними познакомится. Гораздо ближе, чем хотел когда-либо. Изнутри.

Твари вышли поближе. Дженсен не шутил про случайные взгляды и седину. Джаред считал себя ценителем ужастиков, пересматривал Чужих-108 сорок раз. Но то, что собиралось сожрать его сейчас, дало бы фору любому киношному монстру. Изломанные, ассиметричные тела, конечности и отростки, растущие в самых непредсказуемых местах, мерцающая кожа, и при всем этом – нестерпимое, яркое сходство с Эклзом. У Джареда рухнуло все внутри – трехмерный пазл все не хотел склеиваться, давил углами на череп. Дженсен и Это – действительно родственники.

Ближняя Тварь рискнула подкрасться ближе. Тело, по-собачьи сплющенное с боков, комично утонченные ноги. Оно принюхалось. Левая часть лица – человеческая, скривилась в пародии на улыбку. Правая – страшная, как сама смерть, потекла слюной.

Падалеки взревел и шандарахнул Тварь камнем, сминая скулу украденного лица. Лучше его растерзают по злобе и быстро. Он точно не хотел знать, какова доля шутки в словах Эклза про гон.

Подбитого уродца откинуло назад, он может быть, и дотянулся бы следующим броском, только кровь из рассеченного лица попала на собрата, и он мгновенно оказался добычей. Визг, чавканье – все настолько гадко и странно, что Джаред не смог смотреть. Живот скрутило. Он забился в крошечное пространство между Дженсеном и скалой, трясся от ужаса и старался не скулить.

Страшно допустить мысль, что вот сейчас жизнь закончится и не как-нибудь героически, или тихо во сне, от старости, фигу тебе, раздолбай озабоченный, сейчас тебе обустроят весь экстрим. Сожрут и выебут. И тебе это не понравится.

В миг, когда обнюхивающие его морды холодно и мокро ткнулись под зад, он не выдержал и завыл на высокой ноте:

\- Дженсен, помогай!

Яйцо хрустнуло.


	2. Chapter 2

Если в полете по пещерам Джаред испытывал страх, при появлении Тварей – ужас, то не осталось слов, которыми бы он смог описать свои ощущения теперь, когда оболочка яйца хрустнула и из него вместо Дженсена вышел ОН. Хтоническое божество, воплощение всех смертных грехов и кошмара преисподней. Четыре ряда щупалец на спине расправлены, как прекрасные крылья. Джинсы висят обрывками на мощных ногах. Выпущенные черные когти лаково блестят в полумраке. А на лице пристыла маска злобного совершенства.

Если Тварей можно было с натяжкой назвать человекоподобными, то ЕГО таким сравнением можно было только оскорбить. Скорей люди, лучшие из прекрасных могли быть ЕМУ подобны, не наоборот.  
Джаред зажал рот руками – не дай бог заскулить и обратить на себя ЕГО внимание. Так страшно не было даже на километровой глубине в поврежденном скафандре, когда он шесть часов без связи в абсолютной темноте прождал спасателей. Тогда он засорял эфир трепом и ржал собственным шуткам, представляя, как будет все это слушать, когда выберется. Сейчас было не смешно. Между ним и Тварями стояла Смерть. И никакие уговоры не заставили бы его сейчас открыть рот и попросить Дженсена очнуться. Он сложился, собирая конечности в минимальный объем пространства, закрыл глаза и начал молиться.

Опасная тишина в пещере сменилась рёвом и грохотом, земля под коленями содрогалась, как в припадке. Джаред лежал и боялся выгрести из-под себя каменную крошку, впивающуюся в кожу. Казалось – шевельнись, и он следующим будет визжать в щупальцах Бога, это его разорвут заживо и выскребут костный мозг.

«Все будет хорошо» - крутил он в голове, не уточняя, как это «хорошо» будет выглядеть – быстрой смертью, тихим сумасшествием или долгим умиранием от жажды в пустых катакомбах, когда Бог уйдет.

Чавканье и ор сошли на нет. Оглядеться Падалеки не решался, но слух напрягал так, что казалось, будто он ушами пространство ощупывает.

«Все будет хоро…» - крутилась шарманка, но когда по спине скользнуло холодным воздухом, а слух уловил хруст камня и шелестение тентаклей совсем рядом, нервы сдали.

\- Помогите! – заорал он и ломанулся прочь, не открывая глаз. Навстречу ему попалась стена, и он вскарабкался по отвесной стене метра на три. Потом его за лодыжку поймала раскаленная рука, мир перевернулся. Орать и дергаться больше не было смысла. Джаред закрыл рот и разжал пальцы.

Приземление было мягким. Его перехватили в воздухе, распиная, как на кресте, исследуя тело на ощупь, поддерживая, чтобы не выворачивались суставы.

\- Дженсен? – Падалеки открыл глаза, в надежде, что Эклз очнулся. Но его тут же впечатало в камень. От удара не сразу сообразил, что распластан по стене, а не по полу. В лице, которое успел захватить краем глаза – ничего человеческого. Голодное совершенство. По тому, как внимательно ОН исследовал метки Дженсена на его теле – прокушенный загривок, засосы на лопатках, кое-как обтертую от спермы задницу, Джаред понял, что просто мясом у него отделаться не получится. Он совершенно забыл про гон.

Как любовник ОН не был нежен. Втиснулся в распластанное тело, сжал ребра, почти до удушья и начал вбиваться. Растраханный зад открывался легко, но внутренности не выдерживали напора и жесткого ритма. Живот скручивало болью на каждое движение, Джаред не выдержал и начал выть, на молитвы сил не оставалось.

Звуки Богу не понравились, он укусил пару раз по старым меткам, и, не добившись эффекта, просто заткнул рот тентаклем. «Хорошо, что не до желудка» - поблагодарил мысленно Джаред и, на удачу, пососал. На язык плеснула едкая капля, кислота и шампанское, сахарный сироп и жгучая слизь. В голову сразу ударило хмельной дурью. Содрогаясь от боли, он стал с энтузиазмом сосать, добывая себе билет в забытье. Втянуть, помассировать губами, встретить–пощекотать языком. Дурман стекал по пищеводу, как раскаленное олово. Волна боли снизу перехлестывала ту, что шла из желудка, и Джаред терялся в этих завихрениях.

Казалось, его рвало на части целую вечность. Не осталось ни мыслей, ни желаний, не затопленных в огненной пелене. Он плыл в кипятке и не имел возможности пожелать иного. Когда снизу захлестнуло резью и судорогами, он безразлично отправился в темноту.

***

Пробуждение было почти не заметным. То он парил в мраке беспамятства, то просто раскачивался в темноте. Разница была только в осознании – болит всё. Даже неровно зачесанные волосы.

На очередном колыхании окружающего пространства Джаредов организм выразил недовольство. Да так, что сам он и проснулся, и испугался. Желудок булькнул, а кишки хором подхватили запевку. Не знай Падалеки, что это он сам сотворил, начал бы оглядываться в поисках пумы или тигра.

Стало светлее - кокон, спеленавший его огромный бестолковый комок, прорвался возле лица, из темноты высветился Дженсен:

\- Тебе плохо? Что это было?

Джаред едва убедился, что Тот точно ушел, состроил трагическую физиономию и признался:

\- Есть хочу.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Есть хочу.

Ужас, отразившийся на физиономии Дженсена, развеял последний сон.

\- Падалеки, скажи, что ты шутишь.

\- Если попытки сожрать, изнасиловать, похитить и убить можно назвать шуткой, то, блядь, да, я лучший шутник в этих катакомбах. – Джаред заворочался в коконе и понял вдруг страшную вещь. – Джен, я ног не чувствую. И рук.

Вместо голоса остался всхлипывающий шепот.

Дженсен обнял его вместе с плотным коконом, обхватывающим Джареда со всех сторон, огладил успокаивающе лицо, Джаред прильнул к его ладони, ловя невесомые прикосновением грубых пальцев к коже.

\- Только не бойся ничего, ладно?

\- Ты в курсе, что пугаешь меня до усрачки сейчас?

Дженсен угукнул и поднес к его губам одно из щупалец, из нижних. Оно отличалось от других – более толстое, ребристое, лишенное присосок, оно как-то не запомнилось Джареду в их эротических играх. Наверное потому что в них не использовалось.

Стоило разжать челюсти и пустить его в рот, из щелочки на кончике тентакля выступила капля. Мучной, довольно пресный вкус. Как у просроченных белковых брикетов, Джей, бывало, на таких неделями жил, пока учился. Желудок, в ответ на сигнал рецепторов, рыкнул и задергал болью. Джаред начал прилежно сосать предложенное, других источников пищи, от которых бы его не вывернуло при одной мысли, здесь не предвиделось.

В мозгу трепыхались панические мысли, страх, сжимал горло ледяной удавкой. Джаред очень хотел узнать, какого черта случилось с Дженсеном, что рвануло в пещере и когда, прости-господи, он сможет вновь ощутить свою задницу.

Облечь это в слова мешал сначала отросток, немного утешавший его острый голод, потом апатия, когда от насытившегося желудка волнами разошелся покой.

Сквозь почти-сон он смутно видел, как Дженсен гладит его лицо и шепчет тихо: «Прости…». Это видение пронеслось в восприятии, как песок сквозь пальцы, не оставив после себя ни ужаса, ни интереса. Падалеки закрыл глаза и задремал, осознавая, что за чавкающие звуки раздаются далеко внизу под его ногами, но не испытывая по этому поводу эмоций. Кем бы там Эклз не закусывал, его это не касалось.

Он вообще очень мало чувствовал тогда. Апатия и всепоглощающий голод. Когда Джаред был сыт, он спал, когда просыпался – давал об этом знать громким ревом. В слова эти звуки не складывались, что расстраивало, но после первого глотка это переставало иметь значение.

Искорки удивления появились, когда в очередное пробуждение он вместо светящегося Эклза и фосфоресцирующих стен, увидел лес и звезды, щедрой рукой рассыпанные по бархатному небу.

Он смутно помнил, что Дженсен перемещал его в пространстве, не в пример первой скачке – бережно. Улавливал телом касания – осторожные, как к бесценной земной вазе. Не думал просто, что Дженсен идет наружу. Вообще, если честно, не думал все это время. Сияние в небе и пахнущий листвой лес расшевелили обленившееся сознание. Джаред затрепыхался, ощущая подступающий голод, но все еще имел достаточно сил, чтобы бороться с желаниями одуревшего тела.

Он промычал нечто похожее на «Дженсен», увернулся от подставленного соска. Весь ужас, отложенный до времени, обрушился на него. Второе «Дженсен» вышло более внятным. Эклз – темное пятно на искрящемся куполе небосвода – склонился над ним:

\- Джей?

\- Почему ты не светишься? – Промычал Падалеки вместо сотни действительно интересных вопросов.

\- Устал, - ладони Дженсена придержали его за скулы, согревая, стирая слезы. – Просто устал, это пройдет. И у тебя пройдет. Подожди немного, мы почти справились.

\- Мы? – Джаред боролся за ускользающее внимание. Его тело считало, что нет ничего важнее, чем взять сосок и утолить, наконец, голод. А лучше – чиркнуть клыками по тонкой коже, добавить еде остроты и аромата.

\- Мы, Джей. Ты отлично справляешься, - Эклз втолкнул ему меж зубов тентакль, дрогнул от укуса. И не переставая укачивать и успокаивать, пока Джаред не отключился.

В следующее пробуждение Падалеки понял с чего такая нежность.

Судорога пробила от ног до макушки. Он отвык ощущать что-либо ниже подбородка, и взвыл больше от испуга. Но следующие разряды развеяли сонный туман, и заставили вопить по-серьезному – дергаясь и скрежеща зубами от боли.

Эклз суетился рядом. Джаред видел краем зрения огромные черные глаза на бледном, как у смерти лице. Падалеки бы ему посочувствовал, если бы мог сейчас испытывать к миру что-либо, кроме ненависти.

\- Что со мной? – Проскулил он, когда судороги дали передышку, почему я не могу шевельнуть рукой, а это все равно чувствую?

Дженсен появился опять, но утешать не стал. В сумраке разобрать цвета сложно, но Джаред бы правую ногу поставил (да, он верит, что она у него еще есть), что пятна на его руках красные. Густой запах крови и чего-то еще до одурения знакомого, забивает ноздри. Падалеки вдыхает эту мерзкую смесь запахов только потому что хочет жить, жаждет получить ответ:

\- Ты меня жрешь там, что-ли?

Дженсен трогает его лоб, заглядывает в глаза… И вновь исчезает где-то в районе коленей. Джареда трясет от злости на каннибальского выродка, он решает выжить на зло всему, и, в крайнем случае, набить ему рожу протезом. Новый заход судорог только утверждает его в этом решении.

Когда небо сереет, а ветви на видимом краю поляны сминаются под натиском воздушной волны от садящихся флаеров, он еще держится. И хоть ему пришлось придумать двести сорок три нецензурных синонима к слову «Эклз», он все еще в сознании, и даже способен сформулировать точное описание того, что сделает с горе-экскурсоводом, когда выползет из больницы.

В последний раз он видит Дженсена, когда медкапсула почти собрана. В ответ на проклятие тот вздыхает и говорит:

\- Сейчас будет больно, приготовься, - и кусает, гадина такая, прямо над ключицей.

Джаред разевает рот, озвучить двести сорок четвертое ругательство, но от укуса, как волной расходится дрожь, а за ней потерянное, казалось навсегда, чувство тела. В момент, когда сеть ощущений раскатывается до живота, он всей душой жалеет, что не умер. Когда начинает чувствовать, что ноги у него все таки есть – сипит перехваченным горлом и отрубается под заполошные визги диагноста.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда капсула немного отпускает с короткого поводка транквилизаторов, календарь показывает почти полтора месяца зазора в памяти, что покажет зеркало – и знать не хочет. С трудом подтянутая к глазам рука ужасающе корява, словно собрана по частям. Падалеки тыкает пальцем в окошко согласия на более продолжительный сон, чтобы очнуться, когда сможет спокойнее воспринимать свою внешность.

Окончательно сознание возвращается, когда внутренности дергает сбоем в системе искусственной гравитации. Переждав тошноту, он надавил на сенсор капсулы. Экран заморгал желто-зеленым рисунком с парой розовых вкраплений.

\- Вечером сюда лягу, не гунди.

Капсула пофырчала, но замок разомкнула.

Джаред старательно не глядя на ноги, встал. Чтобы там от них не осталось, оно функционировало. Дрожь и некоторые шатания относительно курса больше относились к состоянию головы. В ответ на недовольное пиликание аппаратуры пришлось подставить запястье под следящий браслет. Бонусом машина выплюнула распашонку-халат и пушистые тапочки слоновьего размера. «На вырост», решил Джаред. Не попав в них с восьмого захода, он все-таки посмотрел на ноги. Оказывается, верхние конечности выглядели еще ничего. Такой густой пунцовый цвет на своей шкуре он не наблюдал с тех пор, как Чад пробурил ему колено. Пальцы, скрытые под коркой остео синтезатора влазили в тапки тика в тику, машина четко знала, какой размер давать.

\- Проснулся, герой-любовник? - Нарисовался Чад в дверях отсека.

Можно было спорить на годовую премию – его календарь отсчитал куда больше, чем сорок пять дней. Мюррей постарел лет на пять. Соломенный ворох волос густо присыпан седой солью.

\- Не представляешь, Джей, в какой пиздец мы встряли. - На вечно шальной физиономии друга застыла маска вселенской скорби и отчаяния. – Допрыгались.

\- Чувак, кто ты и что сделал с моим Чадом? – проворчал Джаред.

Мюррей обнял его, отстранился рассматривая.

\- Пада, гиена ты живучая, думал уже не очнешься.

\- Ну отвез бы останки на родину, был бы повод нажраться на поминках.

Чад помертвел. Потащил Джея к дивану, усадил.

\- Падалеки, мы – два долбоебских трупа, сожранных Тварями, мертвяки. Имущество конфисковано в счет оплаты операции по спасению. Так что поминки дома уже отплясали. Привыкай к загробной жизни, брат.

Джаред все ждал, когда Мюррей ухмыльнется, стукнет по плечу: «Попался, чувак!»

Но видимо все веселье осталось для него в прошлой жизни, Чад положил перед ним планшет и пролистал газету. Падалеки потребовалось полчаса, чтобы признать, что лыбящийся идиот в траурной рамочке это он и есть.

\- И что теперь?

\- Добро пожаловать в пятое отделение карантинного блока, парень. Первый пилот и главный ответственный за санитарное состояние, лейтенант Мюррей, приветствует тебя на борту.

Джаред не удержался и все-таки потыкал в него пальцем.

\- Настоящий, можешь не сомневаться, - скривился тот. – Не столько от меня отъели, чтобы киборгом делать.

Электричество моргнуло, в животе снова повело от гравитационного перепада. Падалеки вцепился в подлокотник.

\- Что за?

Мюррей понесся из отсека, рявкнул:

\- Старая лохань, электрика подводит.

Джаред только сейчас понял – помещение очень старое и явно давно не жилое. Об этом говорили и давно изжившие себя силиконовые плафоны, покрытие полов, вышедшее из моды лет двадцать назад. Хит прошлого века – живые обои давно поблекли и замерли монохромной абстракцией. В воздухе чувствовался привкус сухой пыли, запах помещений только снятых с консервации и еще не обжитых. Относительно новым в отсеке было: медкапсула, планшет с газетой и диван. Джаред присмотрелся и ошалел – это был его собственный диван, бежевый в зеленый горошек, приобретенный с первой зарплаты, и обязанный стремным окрасом Чаду, уговорившему зайти в бар перед покупкой. Даже залитый пивом подлокотник на месте, только чьей-то умелой рукой закручены гайки и он больше не болтается.

Уверенный, что знает, как раскрыть обман, он сунул руку меж сидений и вытащил недоеденный пакет лакричных тянучек, которые запрятал там перед отъездом. И пластинку безумно дорогого швейцарского шоколада, который раньше мог увидеть только в счастливом сне. Для сна вкус был слишком ярким и нежным. На подгибающихся ногах он вышел из отсека. Так и есть, вся обстановка квартиры перевезена сюда, немного вперемешку, он не поставил бы журнальный столик рядом с плитой, но все здесь.

\- Привет ребята… - В ответ на кодовую фразу, два уборщика, сделанные под земных собак, визжа и виляя хвостами рванули навстречу. – Соскучились?

Он чесал им бархатные уши, грел холодные носы и не мог представить сумму, в которую обошлась доставка. Да и содержание на геостационаре станции с искусственной гравитацией влетает в копеечку.

Доковылял до стены, тронул сенсоры, чтобы окончательно избавиться от сомнений.

\- Внешний экран, – раньше он только слышал эту фразу, отродясь не было полномочий самому приказывать. Но чем черт не шутит?

Рисунок замерцал, монохромное не пойми что расступилось. Воздух застрял у Падалеки в горле – Регера раскинулась у ног как на голографии с рекламного буклета – переливающийся всеми оттенками зеленого драгоценный шар, в голубой дымке атмосферы. Раз черт не шутил, Джаред обнаглел до крайности:

\- Данные о корабле!

В такие моменты он обычно просыпался. Болезненный щипок не спас тоже. На экране парил, демонстрируя покатые бока «Пегас-Эли». Единственная закрытая для посещения туристов собственность императорской семьи Регеры.

Даже если его продать одновременно на органы, в элитный бордель и военным на опыты, денег не хватит на оплату одного метра этого сокровища. Пусть и с учетом четверть вековой консервации. «Верхним мозгом думай, дубина», говорил он себе. Если ему это не снится и при трезвом рассмотрении, он никак не может оказаться владельцем корабля (в добрых фей Джаред не верил с шести лет), остается самый последний вариант, гадкий, отдающий плесневелым душком не нравящийся от слова «совсем». Но с собой он решил быть честным, содрал зубами пластырь с левого запястья. И похолодел. В основании ладони бугрилась подсохшей коростой свежая наколка. Цвет не разберешь, но общие контуры различимы – семизубцовая корона с ободком заходящего солнца. Метка для принятых в императорский род с ограниченными правами, фактически – рабское клеймо. Он выведен из-под юрисдикции Регеры и Лилликотта. Его не будут судить даже при нарушении законов Альянса, все разбирательства внутри Семьи, по личному решению нынешнего Опекуна.

Падалеки бы предпочел быть проданным на органы. Он не мог сообразить, что сотворил, чтобы попасть на такое. Блядь, все, что он хотел – хорошо потрахаться, но ни как не попадать в безраздельную собственность уродов на другой планете. То-то Чад сам не свой, наверное уже ощутил на своей беспокойной заднице прелести зависимого существования.

Джареда чуть не вывернуло от омерзения. Он привык огребать за свои и чадовы проделки, выплачивать штрафы, ходить на общественные отработки. Но вот такого он не заслужил и не будет мириться.

Медкапсула – худший сообщник самоубийцы. Долбанет транквилизаторами и позовет подмогу. Джаред сковырнул датчик с руки и полез рыться в своих вещах – нож, бритва… Что-нибудь, что поможет разорвать контракт с императорской фамилией. Лезвие для заточки карандашей, крошечный стальной лепесток на тонкой ручке подойдет. Смутно вспоминая рассказы про спасенных самоубийц, Джаред сразу отказался от вен на руках, бедренную артерию он не сможет найти даже со справочником. Немного подумав, он нащупал левой рукой пульс на шее, нервно дергающуюся тонкую жилку, приставил к ней лезвие.

Вдох-выдох, надавить…

Чад сбил его с ног, впечатал носом в стол. Нож въехал в тело, под щекой стало влажно от крови. Падалеки приготовился отойти в мир иной. Мюррей скрутил его как щенка, сминая горло стальными пальцами:

\- Охренел, мудила?!

Капсула встретила их вереща от восторга, щупы заклацали, захваты впились как в родного. «Пиздец,» проплыла в седативном тумане последняя мысль, шансов подохнуть ему больше не предоставят. Джаред отвернулся от белобрысого предателя, молчавшего по ту сторону стекла и отключился.

В памяти отложилось несколько пробуждений. От наркоты едва открывались глаза, он дергался от прикосновений мужика в белом халате, но тело было надежно зафиксировано и уворачиваться не получалось. Падалеки даже немного радовался паранойе своих владельцев, пусть хоть до конца жизни здесь продержат, это хоть и жалкая, но все же победа над их волей.

***

Все прошлые побудки показались просто сказкой, когда Джаред очнулся от сна, вопя от обжигающей боли и забился в креплениях. Десятки игл на бешенной скорости вонзались в мышцы. То, что они вливали, расползалось пылающим металлом, сжигающим кости и внутренности. Закончив экзекуцию, по ощущениям – сняв кожу, капсула разомкнула крепления, открыла крышку и едва не пинком выдавила его наружу.

\- Техника суицидантов не любит, - проворчало из угла. Чад бросил в него халат и тапки нормального размера. – Обычно витамины ставят до возвращения сознания.

\- Что они тебе пообещали за мою шкуру? – прохрипел Падалеки, стараясь не смотреть на парня, которого всю жизнь считал братом. В глаза бросались непривычные детали – обувь из кожи рептилии, штаны из мягкой шерсти. И чистые запястья, никаких тебе корон. – Давай, назови сумму, козлина.

Мюррей смазал ему кулаком по скуле, если ровнять на их обычные потасовки – почти нежно. Джаред кулем свалился ему под ноги, отмахиваться или драться со свободным, спасибо, увольте. Одной экстремальной побудки ему хватило, чтобы уяснить свое место.

\- Правильное направление, Пада, не те выводы. Я тоже труханул в начале, когда очнулся. - Он посветил себе на левую руку инфракрасным фонариком – корона высветилась во всей красе. - Статус определяется не этим.

На правом запястье высветилось сердце на щите. «Супруг кровного родственника семьи», вспомнил расшифровку Джаред. На его руке нарисовалась непонятная хрень – переплетение восьми линий, то ли знак бесконечности, то ли песочные часы. Убей господь оглоблей, Джаред не мог вспомнить такого обозначения.

\- Не напрягайся, в официальном перечне королева-мать не значится. Ты – второй выживший за всю историю.

\- Таблеток обожрался? Какая в жопу мать?

\- Уж какая есть, Семья не жалуется. Выносил четыре сотни Тварей нового поколения. Герой!

Падалеки попробовал вместить в сознание эту мысль – внутри него Твари? Много Тварей! Иррациональное ощущение шевелящихся в его животе монстрах подкинуло на месте. Он рванул ногтями по животу, стараясь выдернуть кажущуюся чужеродной выпуклость, взвыл от боли и заметался по отсеку. Перед глазами стояли кривые рожи подземных уродцев, холодный облик сумасшедшего Эклза и четкое понимание – сейчас будет запредельно больно.

Впервые в жизни Джаред пожалел, что он не впечатлительная анорексичка, легко теряющая сознание. Возмечтал грохнуться в обморок вот прям сейчас! Не знать и не чувствовать! Не думать про… Ай!

Улетая в темноту, он был бесконечно рад, что у него получилось.


	5. Chapter 5

Кто бы еще дал в обмороке поваляться. Щека вспыхнула болью, зубы заныли, но перед глазами прояснилось. Звезды и птички летали невыносимо четкие.

\- Пада, еще раз заистеришь, Дженса будешь, как спящая красавица, в коме дожидаться. И положить мне на все права человека и заслуги перед императорской семьей Регеры.

Падалеки отвлекся от мельтешащих птичек, навязчиво порхающих на периферии.

\- Дженс?

\- Муж твой, дубина. Принц-консорт при королеве-матери. Ну почему ты на Даниль не запал? Было бы все по-человечески, а не через … - Чад хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу.

Джареда подташнивало от отголосков страха, но в животе ничего лишнего не нащупалось. Только обширные, и, похоже очень глубокие рубцы. Падалеки осмотрел пах – тоже норма, кроме цвета, конечно. Что же от него оставалось, если живых мест на шкуре пол процента? Желудок, уловив внимание хозяина, радостно заурчал.

\- Жрать хочешь? – Джаред кивнул – Это хорошо, оживаешь.

Чад набрал на панели код, приложил ладонь. Через заставку «Совершенно секретно. Только для Семьи», вылез список «Регера: итоги кроссгенного эксперимента. Программа Рудокоп».

\- Пока не досмотришь – жрать не дам. Если захочешь потом спросить чего, я на камбузе.

Джаред забрался с ногами на диван, сунул руку в заначку. Из коридора донеслось:

\- И на лакрицу не налегай! С некоторых кадров может вывернуть.

Падалеки фыркнул в ответ и ткнул в «Начало». Через десять минут он уже понимал, почему есть не стоило. Лакричная палочка забыто болталась во рту – Джаред как начал жевать ее на первых кадрах, так и застыл, сжимая в зубах. Обычная историческая хроника, кровавые заметки о гибели первых поселенцев не впечатлили. Бойня с Тварями напрягла, но не более чем грызня корпораций, когда обнаружились первые кристаллы леденита. Подташнивать стало, когда история дошла до Лютера Тиодо, ксеноэколог по образованию, несостоявшийся падре и искатель приключений по жизни, он заинтересовался однажды местом Тварей в экосистеме Регеры, причинами их разнообразия и схожести их с видами генетически не связанными. Ему хватило сбережений, чтобы собрать экспедицию в одну из малоисследованных пещер. Тиодо то ли был невероятным везунчиком, то ли последним неудачником во Вселенной. Потому что попали они на сезон гона. То, что выбралось из-под земли через четыре дня, Джаред добил бы на месте. Безногое одноглазое существо, в которое превратился Лютер, выжило каким-то необъяснимым дьявольским промыслом. Он вырезал зародышей Тварей из себя и смог добраться до оставленного у пещеры НЗ, вызвать помощь. С исследования генов тех личинок и началась программа Рудокоп.

 

Леденит – идеально структурированный и невероятно хрупкий при промышленной добыче минерал, россыпями залегал в глубине запутанных пещер, замечательно сохраняясь в руслах подземных ручьев, вымытый водой из пластов известняка. Джаред и не задумывался, насколько эти призрачно-голубоватые кристаллы важны. Проще сказать, где их не используют. Леденитовая пыль шла за тонну – копейки, а вот кристаллы… Самый большой, что Падалеки довелось увидеть, был с горчичное зернышко, и стоил его трехмесячного заработка со всеми премиями.

Здесь речь шла о других кристаллах, от небольших, величиной с кулак до друз, матово светящихся рассеянным молочным светом, в пустотах которых можно устроить вечеринку на двести человек.

Проще всего их было собирать руками. Но стоило найти богатое место, являлись Твари и тоже собирали урожай. Палить из гранатомета, жечь их огнем рядом с леденитовыми жилами было полным безумием. Яды они жрали, как горчицу и какой-то эффект достигался только отманиванием их от шахтеров. Вторая волна поселенцев погибла потому что община боялась уничтожить склады с леденитом, а то, что у тварей есть большой опыт рытья подкопов как-то никто не вспомнил.

Лютер Тиодо основал третью волну. Пережив побоище в герметичной камере реанимации, выбравшись оттуда более роботом, чем человеком, он, по мнению современников, тронулся умом.

На правах единственно выжившего он использовал накопленный леденит, чтобы основать на Регере биолабораторию. К работе приступили лучшие ученые. Обслуживанием и охраной занимались исключительно пораженные в правах. Ни одного свободного поселенца или наемника.

О дельность Тиодо ходило неподтвержденных слухов, но истина в том, что первый император Регеры не только создал гибридов Тварей и человека, что было достаточно легко, но и смог приручить этих существ и переложить добычу кристаллов на их плечи. Разумными получались полтора-два процента от всей стаи. Умеющие говорить, общаться на уровне ребенка. И жестко строить иерархическую цепочку, чтобы заставлять менее разумных приносить пользу.

На втором поколении Тиодо нашел причину, что помогло им развиться по максимуму...

Джаред пробежался глазами по простыне текста, вчитался в последние строки и понесся блевать. Отплевываясь розовой от конфет пеной, содрогался от омерзения. 

Самые умные дольше ели. При отсадке от погибшего родителя-человека, их не смогли достать из бедренной кости. Маленькие, кошмарно зубастые червячки глодали кость и высасывали мозг на неделю дольше остальных.

Третья волна умела не только говорить, но и считать, производить элементарные вычисления. Обменивать леденит на (Джаред содрогнулся в новой судороге) мясо и кровь своего родителя. Да, клонированное-переклонированное, но опознать его Твари могли на любом расстоянии и не было ничего в жизни, чего они хотели бы больше. Монстры обеспечили Империю леденитом, Империя поставляла им лучший наркотик. "Пегас-Эли" давал комфорт и безопасность давшим жизнь новому поколению, предоставляя Империи возможность в любой момент обновить образцы тканей. Так и жили. Иногда служба безопасности давала сбой и "Пегас" простаивал в ожидании новых постояльцев.

Джаред ополоснул лицо, посидел немного на закрытом унитазе. "Это тоже жизнь. И Дженсен, которого ты так хотел весь в этой жизни. Только он здесь с рождения, без права что-либо изменить." Он посмотрел на свой живот - плоский, покрытый пятнами восстанавливающейся ткани. Дженсен пытался это остановить. А теперь они здесь оба по гланды, не выскочишь. Дрожью пробрало от мысли, что его опять кто-то будет жрать на живую. Но если истерить и выделываться как малолетка, он никогда не узнает, что это было и правда ли они теперь в безопасности.

На несгибающихся ногах доковылял до дивана. Смотреть на разорванных, сожранных собственными детьми мутантов сил не было. Он пролистал перипетии появления на свет следующих волн. Зацепился только за фото монстра очень похожего на то, во что превратился Эклз после взрыва. Дочитал до "после перехода в мега-форму обратная трансформация считалась невозможной" и погнал текст дальше. Исступленно тыкал пультом, пока долистал до собственной истории. Глазами Охраны Регеры их с Чадом дурость выглядела спланированным самоубийством. Что идея Джареда запереться в гон в пещерах, что озарение Чада выйти туда с динамитом наперевес. София сама пожалела, что рассказала ему подробности. Никто не ждал, что белобрысый балбес за ночь из подручных материалов (состав стал ноу-хау на Регере) соберет бомбу и как только двери откроются, а Падалеки не обнаружится - взорвет. От поражения в правах его спасла только София и стоимость патента взрывчатки.

На материалах, посвященных себе любимому Джаред не стал останавливаться. Дженсен его спас. Благодаря белковому коктейлю из переваренных собратьев (Джаред усилием воли уговорил желудок остаться на месте) к моменту вылупления кладки "детки" его почти не тронули. Но едва Дженсен освободил первых, Твари, Джаред отказывался считать их своими детьми, набросились на ближайшую доступную пищу. Тогда Джаред от боли слабо соображал, не видел, что Эклз, отдирая личинок цепляет их на себя. И если бы не это, вертолету спасателей не достался бы даже тот обглодыш, который они получили. Съели бы до костей, не только шкуру попортили. Последним штрихом было примечание медиков, что Эклз был не прав, влив, через железы на клыках, противоядие, возвращая чувствительность и подвижность. Адовы перекаты боли, которые за этим последовали, Джаред будет помнить до конца жизни. Но стоит представить, что очнувшись, он не смог бы шевельнуть и пальцем - снова ломанулся в ванную. Беспомощный и неподвижный... да он рехнулся бы сразу и фокусы с суицидом показались бы Семье сущими цветочками.

Когда страх отхлынул - личинок внутри нет, двигаться сам в состоянии, Джаред смог отлипнуть от белого друга.

Он быстро пролистал разделы о том, как прекрасно развиваются личинки нового поколения, о количестве нулей на счетах, которыми он отныне имеет право распоряжаться, о куче новых полезных данных, добытых на его примере. И не нашел самого главного. Что с Дженсеном. Для пробы ткнул в "Вопросы".

\- Привет, Джаред... - проворковала с экрана Данниль Харрис, солнечно улыбаясь.

В прошлой жизни он бы постеснялся жалкой больничной распашонки, едва прикрывающей кривые колени. Прошло то время.

\- Правильно понимаю, я свободный? Могу уехать в любую точку галактики и не возвращаться?

Улыбка Харрис заледенела.

\- Конечно, солнышко. Ежемесячные пакеты с кровью можешь отправлять курьером. И в твоих интересах сообщать, куда собрался. Ах, Дженсен же не рассказывал, как на Земле мы с ним встретили папу... - Фурия сверкнула глазами, и ласково прошипела: - Клянусь, ничего вкуснее в жизни не пробовала!

Связь прервалась. Признать, у Охотницы был повод обозлиться. Не Дженсен заварил эту кашу. Не он заперся в пещере, не он устроил взрыв, вызвавший превращение в мега-форму, способную сделать кладку в любом теплокровном. Но именно Дженсен разгребал все свалившееся дерьмо, спасал чужую задницу ценой своей. А задница мечтала только смыться.

Ткнул на вызов. Благоразумно сделал вид, что не замечает покрасневшие глаза собеседницы.

\- Как он?

\- Стабильно. - Пристальный взгляд продирает до рези в кишках.

\- Я могу ему... помочь?

Харрис открыла рот... и захлопнула, клацнув зубами. На лице отразилось все, что она хотела сказать, но Дженсена она любила. Поэтому тон был резковат, но вполне приемлем, если вспомнить, кто виноват.

\- Можешь рассказать, как он вышел из мега-формы в первый раз.

Теперь рот вовремя захлопнул Джаред. О том, как обезумевший Эклз вытрахивал из него жизнь и фаршировал Тварями, Падалеки помнил слишком хорошо. И изливать на Данниль не видел смысла.

\- Сексом. - Продавил он сквозь зубы.

\- Не работает.

Он одарил красноречивым взглядом. Ответный - цепкий, просчитывающий варианты так, что Джаред их видел, не порадовал.

\- Ты...?

\- Нет!

И вырубил связь. Живот снова задергало ощущениями чего-то гадкого, ворочающегося внутри. Унитаз принял как родного.

Отплевавшись от гадостных воспоминаний, Джаред умылся и поплелся в камбуз. Не есть, просто чтобы одному не торчать.

Мюррей посмотрел так, словно подслушивал. Хмуро, но с пониманием.

\- Я часа на два больше потратил.

\- Зачем читать, когда все прошло?

\- Чтобы выжить. - Чад нацедил в огромную кружку остро пахнущего чая, подвинул навстречу. - Пей, это сделает тебя чуть менее вкусным.

\- Дебил, кто так шутит?

Зависшая тишина неуютно давила на уши. Чадово чувство юмора скончалось в один день с гражданством Лиликоты.

\- Имбирь, корица, бадьян. Запах немного изменится, они всё равно тебя опознают, но у меня будет на четыре секунды больше.

Джаред молча выпил. Неприятно резкий запах и приторная сладость какого-то сахарозаменителя осели на языке гадким осадком.

\- Я же капитан корабля?

\- Формально. Если не вычудишь новую глупость.

\- Через сколько мы окажется у марсианской орбиты?

\- Заправка, разгон и прыжок... Трое суток. Маневрирование еще часов пять.

Джаред подавил желание еще раз потыкать в него пальцем. Мюррей всё-таки невероятно изменился за это время. Когда-то они мечтали добраться до красной планеты. Лучшие развлечения галактики. Чад даже маршрут рассчитал, на перекладных, окольными полулегальными путями, им оставалось накопить еще две трети суммы на дорогу и еще кучу денег на сами развлечения. Он бредил марсианскими красотками, а сейчас даже глазом не моргнул, что помнит об этом.

\- Как только заправят - стартуй. 

\- Есть, сэр. 

Джаред до последнего надеялся на смешок или подковырку. Но он вынесся исполнять, не дрогнув и мускулом. Оставив одного на камбузе и во всём мире. От вида еды тошнило, колени опять нехорошо дрожали от слабости. Он дошёл до осточертевшей кабины мед.помощи, забрался в ее недружелюбные объятия и, чувствуя себя законченным наркоманом, выбрал на панели "длительный сон". Не хотелось говорить с новым Чадом. И снов не хотелось. А больше всего он боялся, что снова начнёт вспоминать Дженсена. Начнёт и не выдержит, свихнётся. Потому что вернуться к нему сейчас - верная смерть. А без него - невозможно.


	6. Chapter 6

Они болтаются на орбите Марса вторую неделю. Джаред бы и не просыпался, но Чад угрожал повторить памятный курс витаминов и приходится выползти и впадать в анабиоз своими силами, без медицинской поддержки.

Агенты с поверхности с ума посходили, звонили по пятьсот раз на дню, представали во всей голографической красоте, стараясь заманить клиента. Джаред перестал отвечать, после того как сблевал сквозь мерцающую фигуру шимейлы, не вынес вида трёх сисек и возбужденного многочлена на одном теле.

Чад даже стал немного похож на себя прежнего, пока подъебывал за это.

\- Чувак, где твоя толерантность?

\- Прячется, когда меня в мозг насилуют.

На том видимость жизни и закончилась. Джаред забился на свой диван, открыл в читалке что-то смутно знакомое из старой фантастики и сбежал от реальности, старательно не замечая, кто приносит ему свежесваренный кофе с натуральными сливками, откуда берутся на столе еда и десерты. Старательно ковырял в халате из белой альпаки дырку, но это вам не обивка грошового дивана, ткань нападения выдерживала, вызывая желание порвать к чертям весь халат.

Эта тряпка - единственное, что Чад приобрёл по его просьбе. Прежние рубашки зло жали и натирали в самых неожиданных местах, трусы впивались в самое нежное, и, Джаред, замаявшись в них чесаться, спросил, нет ли чего комфортного на этом корыте, халата например. В штаны его гипсовые "ласты" до сих пор не пропихивались и про костюмы он пока не заикался.

Чад обмерил его за пять минут, ни разу не вякнув привычного "только без рук, Большой Джей, я всё еще прямо ориентирован". И через четыре часа принёс из шлюза посылку. Сумма за доставку и халат подействовала на Джареда гипнотически. Раньше ему бы год пришлось вкалывать. В три смены, без выходных. В элитном борделе всеми дырками. Сейчас он просто позволил Мюррею обтянуть плечи нежнейшей невесомой тканью, запахнулся и пошёл как ни в чем ни бывало прочь.

Богатство давило и оглушало с непривычки. Всё что он мог пожелать из вещей - последняя версия гитархиро, коллекция порно с Лилией Смит в эксклюзивном издании, даже вирткостюм в полным оснащением. Всё здесь уже было. Натуральная пища, настоящий кофе, фрукты, которые он знал только по картинкам во всеведопедии - тоже. А намечтать что-то еще как-то не получалось. Золото? Куда его деть? Меховая одежда? Всегда не переносил. Секс? С "девочками" и "не совсем" он уже понял свою ошибку, непонятно когда наметанным глазом, считывал все искусственности в облике и с ужасом представлял на их месте Тварей, таких же несуразно деформированных. За наркотики любого вида Мюррей обещал сдать его на поругание Харрис да и Джаред ни на секунду не верил, что они как-то помогут от тянущей боли внутри.

Как бы не втирал ему Чад, но деньги казались чужими. И они странным образом не вязались с часами ужаса и агонии, перенесёнными из-за них. Словно это оплата не за ночные кошмары и смертельно опасную травму, а за Дженсена, оставаться вдали от которого было по настоящему невыносимо. Жалкий заменитель жизни. Он надеялся стряхнуть наваждение одноразовым сексом, а в трескался так, что без Эклза, без дыхания, без биения пульса рядом, даже без чертовых острых зубов в загривке - выламывало, выворачивало наизнанку. Не радовало ничего.

Если отбросить хрень про гон, вспомнить их первую ночь, когда он выболтал планы - прижиться рядом, прилипнуть тут навсегда, забыв про Лилликотту и пусть даже сменив профессию. Ведь Дженсен совсем не был против. 

Тогда, в их первую ночь, держа его, бессильного, бормотал что-то вроде "к чертям Западные распадки, ко мне переедешь". Стискивал, обволакивал щупальцами и ворчал не переставая "мой, мой, мой..." Срывался в мурлыканье.

Джаред просыпался в холодном поту, слыша это бормотание, и выл тихо, кусая подушку. Тронуть не мог колом выпирающий член, тело жаждало другого - скользящих касаний сразу везде, тяжелого мускулистого тела, вжимающего в постель, и, чтобы обернуться, а там - глаза зеленые, конопушки на хитрой морде рассыпаны как Млечный путь. И жажда, голод на дне зрачков, перерастающий во что то еще.

Во что - он никогда не узнает.

Сдергивал в ярости промокшие от пота и смазки трусы, и лез под холодный душ. Смыть испарину и охладить постыдный румянец. Харрис, стерва клыкастая, права была, он - жалкая трусливая шлюха. Её презрение заслужено. Скорее он сгложет себя сам, чем хоть на световой год приблизится к Дженсену.

Но и жить начать был не в состоянии, тянуло, грызло внутри, волокло на Регеру. 

Спустя пару недель такого существования, он, задумавшись, начал планировать обратный маршрут - сначала длинный, через все отдалённые территории, потом сократил, сделал коротким, короче и еще. До двух прыжков за полтора суток. Понёсся на мостик - дать старт. Был уже мысленно рядом с Эклзом. И резко вспомнил, почему нельзя, метнулся оттуда. 

И словно на качелях - ухнул обратно. Нельзя больше. Нет, там смерть. Хуже смерти - медленная агония, на часы, на сутки. С живыми, шевелящимися в открытых ранах тварями. И Дженсен больше не человек, натянет на кол и не посмотрит, что сдохнешь.

И снова - если быть осторожным, если не покидать Пегас-Эли... Однажды Эклз переборол природу ради его спасения... 

Боль, вскрытый живот, вываленные кишки, шевелящиеся от движений "потомства". Кровавые пузыри, прущие горлом, невозможность дышать из-за порванной диафрагмы и лопнувших в лёгких альвеол.

Прямой взгляд, лучистые зелёные глаза с хитринкой. Руки, способные порвать его пополам, но дающие только опору и поддержку. Шёпот в загривок, от которого дыбом встаёт всё: "Джей..."

Джареда закоротило. Пыточные качели раскачивались всё сильней, его кидало от "да" до "нет" пять раз в минуту. От напряжения вены на руках вздулись как змеи, его качало и выламывало на ровном месте. Чад что-то орал, но сил разобрать, что именно - не было. Истощённый метаниями и не способный всё-таки выбрать, он чувствовал, что сейчас ляжет и сдохнет, назло всем - от сердечного приступа.

Темнота обрушилась резко. Вместе с оглушающей болью в затылке.

Кабина пару раз своевольно продляла его сон. Ни спросить подтверждения, ни выпнуть долеченного пациента. Когда ему наконец-то позволили придти в себя, он был уже зол и страшно обижен - на гадскую железку, на Чада с его программированием.

\- Какого хре...

Бедро прострелило острой болью. Он успел холодным потом покрыться, но оказалось - чистая рана, плоть вырезана с передней части ноги, мясо уже нарощено заново и прикрыто прозрачным защитным клеем. 

\- Чад, сука...

Мюррей сидел в кресле напротив и словно ждал новой истерики.

\- Зачем?

\- Долг перед Родиной, не забыл? Пинта крови раз в месяц, три фунта мышечной ткани раз в квартал. Раз в полугодие - костный мозг. - Он вздохнул, почему-то грустно. - Ты очень удачно лишился сознания. Обезболивающие портят химический состав.

\- Больной ублюдок. - Джаред замер в растерянности. Ковылять до подонка чтобы настучать ему в морду было б смешно.

\- Перестань истерить, Джара. Просто перестань. - Чад смотрел сквозь него, уставший, осунувшийся как привидение. - Иди к Дженсену. Если сдохнешь, то мужиком, а не тряпкой.

У Падалеки сработали какие-то хитровыдолбаные ассоциации, он тихо спросил:

\- А где София?

По напрягшимся плечам понял - попал. По болевой попал, ногой с размаху. Обычно Чад забывал подружек на утро, но не Софи. Запал на неё похлеще, чем сам он на Эклза. И сейчас - сжался, отвернулся, пряча лицо.

\- Они решили, что я единственный, кто хорошо тебя знает и не позволит свалить за Дальние рубежи. А София - дома. С Регеры ей теперь никуда. Пока консорт не в себе, я - твой ошейник. Цепь и защита, два в одном.

Он набрал на лифте код вызова, настроил отправку куда-то в трюмы и подтолкнул Джареда туда.

\- Давай, общайся.

Джаред развернулся в лифте, вопросительно глядя на Чада. Общаться?

\- Дани приказала погрузить его саркофаг, когда увидела план полёта.

У Падалеки кружится голова. Источник страхов был не в парсеках, а в считанных метрах от него. Всегда был. Сердце истерично бьётся о рёбра. Джаред прислонятся к стенке лифта, хотел бы выйти, да ноги не несут. Чуть не сломав кость фаланги, тыкает пальцем в "Старт". Он больше не в силах терпеть.

Пегас-Эли чертовски огромен. Джаред плетётся по бесконечному залу к мигающему в полусвете ящику. Рядом попискивает робот-сегвей, предлагая довезти быстрее, подсовывая под руку пульт управления светом и указателями. Но Джареду нет необходимости указывать путь или подсвечивать цель, он нашёл бы саркофаг на ощупь, с полной тьме. И быстрее добираться туда не имеет ни малейшего желания. 

Каждый шаг - как гирю передвинуть. Страх выворачивает. А страх сойти с ума без Дженсена заставляет дюйм за дюймом, но всё-таки ползти навстречу погибели.

Пластик почти прозрачный - тело угадывается внутри. Тени складываются в поникшую фигуру, плывущую в невесомости. Падалеки содрогается, разглядев. Если прижаться к поверхности, видно, что Дженсена нет, в нейтральном геле завис чудовищный монстр, что терзал его в пещерах. Перепутать можно только из-за размеров - он истощен. "Крылья" обкусаны, части щупалец просто нет, мясо объедено по живому, гель потихоньку заживляет раны, но сильного прогресса нет. Джаред в трансе прилипает к прозрачной стене, сил стоять самому не осталось. Вход лифта манит в дали призраком спасения, но он уже попался, другого выхода для него нет. Он прилипает ладонью на очертания пятерни:

\- Открыть саркофаг. - голоса нет, но станция читает приказ по губам. Сканер искрами пробегает по отпечаткам, сетчатке. Техника Регеры не переспрашивает. Зачем?

Расконсервация моди такого уровня - дело пяти минут, химия крови, доставшаяся от тварей, позволяет спокойно переносить перепады давления и смену среды.

Джаред еле дождался. Чуть пластик весом не продавил, так надо было во внутрь. Вытащить Дженсена из того монстра.

Поскользнулся на непросохшем геле и оторопел. В жидкости Эклз парил, на поверхности - лежал раздавленным осьминогом - не разберёшь, с какой стороны подступиться. Худой, щупальца как сухие верёвки. Даже грудь от дыхания не шевелится. Только напротив сердца, в такт вздрагивает кожа.

В голове бьётся: "Не трогай! Не сможешь уйти!", Джаред гладит дрожащими пальцами по впалой щеке. От касания прошибает почти до сердца - страхом и радостью на грани припадка. Дженсен открыл глаза. Тусклые и потерянные. Не Властелин Ада, просто Дженсен, измененный до неузнаваемости, но такой же... Желанный.

Джаред гладит его лицо, обводит пальцами впадины, гладит ладонями острые кости, как отравленный, не может от кайфа отказаться. Знает, что ему страшно должно быть от скорости, с которой он прилип к чужаку, но быть вблизи Дженсена почти оргазмически приятно. И понимая, что пропал, он принимает мысль - больше от Дженсена не откажется. Не пока жив.

\- Ты должен бежать... - хрип прорезает реальность затупленным лезвием. - Должен.

Джаред смотрит в глаза, но ловит боковым зрением шевеление среди щупалец. Думал Твари будут похожи на детей. Четыре сотни крошечных злобных младенцев снились ночами. Не видел ни разу, но мгновенно узнал. Ничего общего с ними - желудок и зубы, ещё зубы, много зубов. И ног тоже много и мягких и костяных.

Тело включилось быстрее, он ещё не перевел взгляда с Дженсена, а ноги уже отнесли к дальней стене саркофага. Мелкая тварь проворно швырнулась следом, легко уворачиваясь от неточных ударов Эклза. Взвыла сирена, Джаред споткнулся, хлопнулся задницей об пол и заорал. Обезноженный паникой, мог только биться о стену и блажить, пока его жрут на живую, сдирая когтями с рук мясо, пробиваясь к горлу и раздирая живот.

Сбылись все кошмары. Подставляя рефлекторно руки под новые атаки, он смирился со смертью, готов был поддаться напору, позволить вцепиться в горло, выпить дымящую кровь. Опустить руки не позволяет ослиное упрямство, он не готов остаться без Дженсена вот так, после моря мучений, по недогляду какого-то техника, упустившего тварюшку. Не когда он так рядом, пусть и еле живой. Он не готов отпустить.

Сирена глушит все звуки и разряд парабласта - полная неожиданность. Джаред сидит в луже крови с парализованным выродком на коленях и понимает, что перестал бояться. Тварь лежит кверху пузом, мягкая кожа пульсирует, по острым зубам течёт слюна, когти конвульсивно подрагивают и весь этот ночной кошмар мечтает только об одном - продолжать его жрать, пока даже костей не останется. Но страх ушел. Как бы ни сложилось, бояться просто нет смысла.

Разряды вспыхивают еще пять раз - остальных "пассажиров" Дженсен успел перехватить, его кровью, опалесцирующей мягким голубоватым отсветом, залит весь пол. Чад быстро пакует будущее Семьи в бронированные контейнеры и что-то кричит по линии связи. Разобрать можно только "сука".

Руки и грудь жжёт огнём, дыра в животе проливается лавой. Ползти невозможно, но он кое-как добирается. Давит безоглядно огрызки щупалец, лезет нагло и собственнически под бок. Укладывает голову Эклзу на грудь, чтоб услышать и знать, когда можно будет. Чтобы не раньше.

Дженсен угасает. Слишком много сил и крови потеряно. Сердце стучит с перебоями. Джаред готов, много не надо, только закрыть глаза и перестать цепляться за этот мир.

Не готов оказывается Дженсен. Наваливается, захватывает внимание - подминает, прижимает к себе. Хриплое в ухо:

\- Мой?

Джаред отпускает контроль, откидывается на обжавшие щупальца, доверяется Дженсену всецело.

\- Полностью. - Он закрывает глаза, вверяясь.

Вместо зубов на горле или чего поинтереснее, его вздергивает вверх. Нос утыкается Дженсену в шею, ноги-руки уютно пристраиваются вокруг его торса. Над головой смыкается сфера из шевелящихся конечностей. В полной темноте они замкнуты в ней. Боль отступает, оставляя сонливость. Джаред и не думал пугаться. Прижимается ближе, умащивает задницу поудобнее, бормочет:

\- Разбуди, когда надоест.

Накатывает слабость, пространство заполняется чем-то жидким, от чего он словно в невесомости. Он не чувствует тела, боль окончательно смыло. Прикусывает Дженсена за плечо - метит, напоминает и скатывается в сон. И это почти так же сладко, как умереть.


	7. Chapter 7

Сколько они так провели, он не помнит. Просыпается как от удара от мысли, что Дженсен мог все силы отдать ему, не оставив себе ничего...

\- Бояка. - фырчит на него Эклз.

Внутри сферы уютная темень, видно только лицо, но ошибиться невозможно - морда сияет ехидством. Джаред не может расцепить конечности, но ему и не надо, его легко удерживают опорные жгуты. Он взбрыкивает - скорее привычно, чем от обиды и обнаруживает - нет боли. Не удивляется, подумаешь, узнал ещё один страшный секрет Семьи - технология регенерирующих кабин создана на основе выделений свихнувшихся продолжателей рода. Кого это сейчас интересует?

Жидкости внутри "яица" осталось немного, но для его потребностей самое то - по пояс. Он поелозил задом, проверяя рефлексы, и Дженсен не подвёл - паховые тентакли сомкнулись на заднице, облапали яйца и член, в ложбину быстро упёрлось большое и горячее. Джаред поддразнил, вертя задницей, и замер, напрягшись, не поддаваясь настойчивому давлению.

\- Обещай, что у нас не будет детей.

\- За пределами нижних уровней пещер, это невозможно.

Дженсен серьёзно смотрел в глаза, щупальца снизу ведут себя куда легкомысленнее - у Джареда голова кругом шла от их усилий, сбивалось дыхание: 

\- Мы никогда... не вернёмся на Регеру. - сказал он.

\- Да.

Поддаться настойчивому приглашению было так сладко. Дженсен светился неравномерно - ярко светились глаза, отчётливо проступали черты лица и щупальца сплетавшие сферу. И внизу, Джаред прикипел взглядом - собственный член скользил в объятиях ослепительно голубых жгутов, он чуть не кончил, когда один из них ткнулся в уретру, только представил, как это будет смотреться внутри него, высвечивать набухшие вены... Дженсен протиснулся внутрь на пару миллиметров - больно, непривычно и возбуждающе, и членом неглубоко - только раздраконить, чтобы распирало и не хватало одновременно. Опалил жаром, и не давал разгореться. Держал цепко и дразнил, давал посмотреть и не позволял шевелиться.

\- Ты изменился сейчас.

\- А? - на более осмысленные комментарии сил не хвалало, Джаред дрожал в цепких лапах и жаждал чтоб глубже...

\- Стал сильней. - Джей в ответ только разочарованно застонал, он не разговоров хотел. - И чувствительнее.

Он плавно продвинулся в глубину, и членом, доставая, наконец до простаты и щупальцем, заставляя взвизгнуть и затанцевать, пронзённым.

\- Доверься мне.

Джаред от возбуждения хватал воздух ртом, ожидаемым ужасом всё не накрывало, он верил Эклзу, готов был доверить и жизнь и любые тайны. Дженсен всё ещё был в мега-форме, слишком большой для безболезненного секса, но Падалеки не смог найти и крупицы страха за собственный зад, просто чувствовал, Дженсен не станет давить и насаживать силой. Наоборот, он предвкушал, как объездит красавца, распробует каждый милиметр... Как только ему наконец-то позволят. Он закрыл глаза, расслабил мышцы, откинулся на переплетение рук и щупалец, прошептал:

\- Давай. - прогнулся в пояснице, провоцируя, проваливаясь под собственным весом вниз, болезненно распирая внутренности драконьим шишковатым хреном, который у Дженсена сейчас вместо нормального.

Дженсен дал. Облапал всего, стянул, и мелко-мелко, но каждый раз попадая, задвигался внутри. И ни рукой дёрнуть, ни членом притереться не позволил - то тёр на одной скорости, яйца выкручивал, чтоб не спустил до него, то обрушивал вниз, натягивая до предела возможностей. Джаред скулил, выл на одной ноте, извивался в руках и щупальцах, но даже не пытался молить о пощаде. Если можно было в этом мире утрахаться до смерти, он именно этого и хотел. 

Эклз выпил из него все соки, подводил к крайней черте и замирал, пережидая, щупальце до основания члена заталкивал, распирая, болью оттягивая из-за грани, до сумашествия доводя. Где-то на границе сознания Джаред понимал почему. Он всё ещё на весу, всё ещё не принял до основания, а Дженсену хочется, должно хотеться... Не может не... Он уронил голову ему на плечо, ткнулся губами в собственную метку, прикусил, подвывая. Если не кончит прямо сейчас, просто вырубится, а завтра к опухшим яйцам прикоснуться не сможет и Эклзу оторвёт, чтобы не измывался так гад... Кожа подалась под зубами слишком легко - на язык брызнуло кровью. 

Дженсен замедлился, чуть расслабил оковы, но как кончить, когда простата раздрочена, мошонка опухла, а член растрахан к чертям, сочится бесполезной смазкой? Отпусти его Дженсен сейчас, он не смог бы даже сам его выебать, резко и жестко, чтоб знал, как он любит и не мучил. Эклз словно мысли считал - качнул пару раз и отпустил. Джаред заскользил вниз, смотрел в чёрные от одурения глаза, не мог оторваться. 

В врошлый раз, когда зад от распёршей толщины пополам лопался, а головка под сердце упиралась, монстр просто дёргал его сильнее, продирая, заставляя корчиться от мучительной рези. Сейчас он бы не отказался от капельки боли, чёрт, да не от капельки, только бы кончить... Но то, во что уткнулся там, внутри монстрячий хрен, дёрнуло его совершенно не болью. Он заорал и вывернулся, выплеснулся, будто всем телом. Завибрировало внутри, пульсируя и прошибая дрожью новых оргазмов.

Он читал пару раз в сопливых романах - "её накрыло фейверком удовольствий" и "мир разбился на розовые куски, замельтешил как в колейдоскопе". Пришлось признать - дурак был, когда смеялся. Его шендарахнуло именно розовыми... Словно электроды в простату воткнули, или вживили, как крысе, прямо в мозги, а потом напряжение выключить забыли.

Когда реальность собралась снова в единый ком, всё ещё переливающийся дурными цветами, он едва мог дышать - изнутри всё ещё прокатывались отголоски этого сумашествия. Обвис, нанизанный, прижатый так, что серцебиение стало одно на двоих, мокрый изнутри и снаружи, даже лицо - в слезах. Ныла растянутая в тоннель задница, саднила расцарапанная спина, болели ссаженные руки и колени, он не помнил, когда и за что ими зацепился. По бокам щекотно стекали ручейки пота. Тело сыто пульсировало, а в голове в наличии была только одна мысль - "Смог, полностью", и это было охуенно.

На том сознание и потухло. Он просыпался несколько раз - насаживался по-быстрому, без предварительных мучений-ласк, получал свой фейверк и улетал в нирвану снова. Существование наркомана его вполне устраивало. Насколько ему удавалось рассмотреть шальные глаза Эклза - тот проводил жизнь схожим образом и не замахивался на сложную интелектуальную деятельность.

Пространства в сфере стало побольше, они смогли валяться, менять наконец позы - сфера держала пуповиной, цепляясь жгутами куда-то под лопатками, но Падалеки смог извернуться и выяснить, что нелюбимый им догги-стайл способен довести его до почти предсмертных оргазмических конвульсий в два раза быстрее ставшего привычным "насадись сверху". Миссионерская была бы ещё круче, но боль в спине отвлекала - царапины всё не зарастали, а дотянуться-рассмотреть как-то не хватало желания.

Обнаружив у губ щупальце-кормильца, Джаред даже выпал из блаженной дрёмы.

\- Ты обещал без детей. - обида сквозила в каждом звуке.

Дженсен слизнул белёсую каплю сам и пожал плечами:

\- Тебе не хватает протеина.

Джареду пришлось показать, как восполняют его простые, генонемодифицированные жители галактики. Всё, правда в рот не влезло, пришлось нализывать языком и работать руками. Загнуться удобно не получилось, сидеть получалось только на коленях, но он был вознаграждён - Дженсен открылся перед ним, закинул ему на поясницу бёдра и позволял трогать всё-всё. Падалеки кончил, как перевозбуждённый щенок, когда его фаланга скрылась внутри вполне-возможно-девственной-задницы, а в горло плеснуло пряно-солёным. Он сглатывал и старался не думать о том, что уже хочет ощущить этот вкус снова, на следующий заход. И чуть не кончил снова - Дженсен облизывал пальцы с его спермой и глаза светились как-то особенно многообещающе.

Натрахавшийся Эклз смотрелся очешуительно, затраханный выглядел бы еще лучше... Джаред втёк на него, придавил Дженсена собой, проехался обмягшим членом по паховым тентаклям. Выебать хотелось до дрожи, вредный Эклз таращился нахально, ногами прихватил под бёдра. Бери - не хочу. Падалеки хотел. 

Сил хватило заползти сверху и уткнуться в шею.

\- Чем ты меня отравил?

\- Хм-ррр?

\- Я не такой ведь. - Джаред учуял выступившую кровь на прокушенной метке, не удержался, слизнул. Сладко-солёная, она растаяла на языке нектаром.

\- Не ебёшься с чудовищами?

Не хотелось обидеть.

\- Не схожу с ума по незнакомым парням, не похищаю, как сталкер, чтобы запереться...

\- Так Чад же?

Джаред покраснел.

\- И знаешь, когда чувак меня пугает до усрачки, я не прусь за ним в подворотню, хватает обычно мозгов понять, что пора отвалить.

Дженсен смотрел на него, прикусив губу, серьёзный.

\- Ты так и не дочитал семейный талмуд? - напряженное сопение подтвердило. - Я тоже про тебя не успел ничего... Но останови, если ошибусь - ты сирота, восточно-европейская генетическая линия, родители из вольноотпущенников, тебя оставили младенцем. А образование и направление на работу ты получил из фонда "Дети галактики".

Джареду показалось, что ещё немного и челюсть у него вывихнется. 

\- Откуда?

\- В течении последних двух лет вы с Чадом, оба, обновили страховку, прошли глубокий медосмотр. Путёвку на Регеру выиграли случайно, каждый, на путешествие с подругой, но обменяли второй билет на улучшенное обслуживание...

Он встряхнул Джареда за плечи:

\- Дыши, Джей дыши.

\- Всё было подстроено? Нас прививали за две недели до полёта, это.. это...

\- Всего лишь проба на совместимость. Если бы выявили аллергию, вы не попали бы на тот рейс и на экскурсию в пещеры тоже.

Падалеки отстранился, насколько кокон позволил. Всё подстроено... Его приманили сюда, как овцу на заклание, а Дженсен просто... просто... От горечи ныли скулы.

Обжигающе горячая рука легла на шею, пальцы смяли мышцы у основания черепа. Под угрожающее рычание Джаред попробовал вывернуться, но Эклз только сильнее дожимал.

\- Меня тоже не спрашивали, у тварерожденных и так мало вариантов. Мы с Данни собирались оформить брак, как хорошо совместимые супруги, завести нормальных детей и уйти с гонки - он невесело хмыкнул, - кто первый угробит туриста. Мне всего полгода до свободы оставалось. И тут прилетаешь ты.

Джаред смотрел загипнотизировано в сверкающие глаза и пытался вспомнить, кто такая Данни и зачем вообще нужна была Дженсену. И тут до него дошло про свободу.

\- Ты же в Семье, ты не можешь быть... связан контрактом.

\- Свободы от участия в программах улучшения дикой крови. 

Тяжелая хватка разжалась, Эклз уложил его рядом с собой. Свободные от поддержания кокона щупальца мягко огладили тело, разгладили наливающиеся синяки на шее.

\- На физиотерапевта выучился, хотел свалить от этого ужаса подальше. Выворачивало от мысли, что зацеплюсь за кого-то, и это будет нам стоить жизни или рассудка.

\- Я не псих.

\- Вспоминай это чаще. - погладил забытый давно шрам над сонной артерией. - Поначалу Семья была просто компанией, только потом оказалось, что далеко не все с тварями совместимы. Тиодо несвободных немеряно извел на опытах. Мёрли даже с прививки. И когда удавалось найти подходящих, их контракты продлялись любыми неправдами. Иногда свободу могли получить только оставив детей или произведя их от указанного партнёра.

Джаред всё ещё не понимал.

\- Потом совместимых стало достаточно и контрактники, рождённые на Регере смогли уезжать, даже самые перспективные, оставь потомство и свободен. Но воспитанные вне семьи, они часто своих детей оставляют. А Семья о всех помнит, привозит порой обратно, выбирает свободных от контрактов, супругов, сводит с местными, смотрит, что получилось.

\- Подпаивают что ли?

\- Эффект Калидана, как они говорят, первого, кого таким притяжением закрутило. А чтобы мы не удирали, нас тоже не информируют, какой рейс тот самый. А тут если уж вляпаешься...

Он навалился сверху, Джаред крякнул под весом. Чудеса, помиравший совсем недавно Эклз опять сминает его одной левой. Дженсен улёгся меж его ног, непрозрачно намекая на перебор с разговорами. Хрень-на-спине всё ещё мешала лежать нормально, Джаред опёрся на локти, не супер удобная, но вполне переспективная позиция. Он закинул пятки ему на талию и вдруг вспомнил:

\- Мы когда отсюда вылезем то?

Даже в полумраке видно - следов от ран на коже не осталось, почему сфера на размыкалась - не понятно. Секс сексом, и фейерверки фейерверками, но от внутривенного и внутрижопного питания Падалеки смертельно устал, хотелось уже вцепиться в банальный бургер, за жареную куриную ножку, он бы уже душу продал. 

\- Сейчас начнём. - подозрительно глухим голосом пробормотал Эклз.

Дженсен втиснул ему в зад член, в зубы - кормящий тентакль, сочащийся мучнистым солёным молоком, и, невзирая на возмущенное брыкание, начал драть. Сглотнувший сок и почувствовавший знакомое одурениие Джаред завыл и начал сопротивляться по-настоящему, отбиваясь руками, кусая чужую плоть. Пытался, целую пару минут, пока отрава не захватила всё тело. Он растёкся под Эклзом, видел свои обессиленные руки, чувствовал жгуты, поднявшие его вверх, ощущал щекотку от жидкости, стекающей изо рта. Запомнил помутневшие глаза напротив, когда тонкие щупальца заправляли ему язык правильно, чтобы всё стекало в желудок, ни капли мимо. И жжение обиды в уголках глаз - он ведь поверил, что Дженсен себя контролирует... Уползая в темноту, скатываясь в когда-то страшную неизвестность, он слышал:

\- Доверяй мне, нам надо завершить цикл.

И в последний раз решил повестись, довериться, всхлипнул и откинулся назад, отдавая тело на милость кровожадного монстра.

***

Сознание не погасло целиком, но и кошмаром, как в прошлый раз, секс с обезумевшим зверем не стал. Тело словно искрилось, прокатывало волнами дрожи, от любого касания, от каждого шевеления внутри него. Если бы от оргазма выгорали нейроны, Дженсен проснулся бы наедине с головёшкой. Монстр не тратил время впустую, засаживал в самую глубь, заставлял корчиться задыхаясь, кончать по сухому в стотысячный раз. Выходил из него только чтоб развернуть поудобней и натягивал снова, вышибая мозги удовольствием и фаршируя... Джаред не жаждал задумываться чем.

Даже перестав растрахивать его членом, Эклз не отстал - гладил, раскатывал мышцы, трогал живот и запертый плотной слизистой пробкой анус. От шевелений внутри перекатывались хрустальные шарики, стукались друг о друга, перемещались и Джаред сорвал десять раз голос, вопя и кончая. В живот словно поместили икру и он как тяжёлая рыба плюхался, пойманый в живых сетях.

Где-то по краю сознания проносилась тень ужаса - что-то живое уже в нём, во второй раз можно не выбраться. Он отбрасывал её прочь - верить так верить. И выжить без Дженсена он уже один раз не смог. Джаред активнее насасывал щупальце и подставлялся под шероховатые ладони - от поглаживаний живота он стал впадать в оргазмический экстаз и перестал понимать, как прожил без этого первые двадцать пять лет жизни.

Время в коконе течет незаметно, сколько прошло после марафона Джаред не знал, проснулся вдруг от холода, резкого сквозняка - перед глазами светился не только Эклз, принявший наконец нормальное, человеческое обличие, но и огоньки внутренностей саркофага. Свежий воздух болезненно холодил влажную кожу, он заскулил, ёжась, внаглую притягивая к себе, кутался в многочисленных конечностях Дженсена.

Тот не остался внакладе, моментом согрел, прошёлся по эрогенным точкам. Накрыл как шатром щупальцами, облапал и умудрился по-быстрому высосать честный оргазм, без монстрских штучек, касаясь только губами и только члена.

\- Ты вытрахал мне все мозги... - проворчал Падалеки. Смотреть как Эклз облизывает испачканые его спермой губы, можно было на вечном повторе и каждый раз спускать заново. На них же.

\- Терпи, станет легче.

Пока Джаред собирал слова, чтоб объяснить, что он, в принципе, и не против, Дженсен уложил его на боку, обвил щупальцами за талию, поддерживая выпирающий от икринок живот, колупнул, подлая скотина, в нежном месте - под самыми яйцами. Джаред взвизгнул от неожиданности, дёрнулся, щупальца сжали корсетом живот, и из задницы, стыдно, словно не удержал внутри воду с клизмы, выскользнула размягшая пробка. Он порывался вывернуться из рук, зажаться, помешать вытекать содержимому кишечника. Но кто бы смог разжать тот капкан. Дженсен держал цепко, бормотал что-то нежное на ухо и гладил, гладил, отвлекая.

Первый зародыш вышел болезненно, растягивая отвыкшие мышцы, застряв на самом ответственном участке. Дженсен не дал испугаться, царапнул там же, под яйцами, и шарик, выскользнув, откатился прочь. Следующий десяток вылетел как по маслу, Джаред только с удивлением таращился на собственный вздыбленный вопреки всему член и дышал через рот, всё ещё опасаясь боли. Потом перевёл глаза на пах Дженсена - тоже в полной готовности и простонал:

\- Трахаться хочу...

\- И кто тут не псих? - подколол Дженсен, вздёрнул на ноги, приложил грудью к стене, обнял живот, захватил горячей ладонью яйца. - Кого я выебу сейчас так, что ноги держать не смогут? Если мало покажется, руку засуну, держать буду на кулаке, пока не выдою насухо...

Внизу застучали икринки, от каждого слова, от сладких движений по животу, от обещаний, которые Эклз обязательно выполнит, Джареда крыло. Он снова отдал контроль над собой, позволил сжимать и крутить, перестал стыдиться за жижу стекавшую по ногам, за волны зародышей, извергавшихся из растянутой утробы.

Эклз опять заигрался - гладил, покусывал, сжимал, разминая живот. Вывалил целый поток скарбезностей, от которых крутило стыдом и выворачивало желанием кончить. И выкручивал, зажимал в горсти мошонку, оттягивая необходимое, заставляя рычать и кусаться от неудовлетворённости. Когда поток зародышей иссяк, Дженсен исполнил угрозу - трахнул на месте, и хоть человеческий член доставал не так глубоко, как монстрячий, Джаред своё получил, забрызгал изгвазданную стену и отрубился.

***

Ощущение пристального взгляда не оставляло. Падалеки не открывая глаз проворчал:

\- Трахаться хочешь?

\- Переживу. - фыркнул Эклз в ответ. - Тебя откормить надо для начала, хватать уже не за что.

Джаред неверяще оглядел себя. Хватать и вправду было особо не за что, растянутый живот и тот утянулся, мякоти на теле стало подозрительно мало.

\- Меня снова ели? - эта мысль не вызвала ожидаемого всплеска ужаса. В присутствии Дженсена кто бы рискнул.

\- Ты просто закончил трансформацию.

Джаред не стал уточнять. Желудок версию недокорма поддержал бурно и отчаянно, стало неловко от громких звуков. Он огляделся. Всё тот же саркофаг, самоочищающаяся поверхность впитала давно все загрязнения, в полупрозрачных лотках возле стен расфасованы буровато-зелёные камушки икринок.

\- Зачем столько дохлятины? - Джаред разглядывал несостоявшихся Тварей, признавая, что в этот раз цена за возвращение Эклза не оказалась заоблачной.

Эклз покосился, достал одну и показал, как вытянулись наружу щупы и как быстро сомкнулась гладкая поверхность, едва почуяла кто её держит.

С тем же успехом мог шило с размаху в мягкое место воткнуть. Не было волоска, который бы в тот момент не пошевелился. Некоторые кололись весьма болезненно. Пока Падалеки хватал ртом воздух, Дженсен отключил стазис на одной из коробок и голыми руками вытащил упиравшегося "младенца". Спрятавший зубы голодный ужас был сущий... ягнёнок? котёнок? пучок шевелящейся хрени с лапками, бодро передвигающий ими, чтобы убраться подальше. 

Тварь ломанулась с рук Дженсена, и не думавшего её ловить, метнулась к окаменевшему Джареду, успела даже щёлкнуть разок челюстями. Потом было помутнение, Джаред не вполне смог вспомнить, что в тот момент подумал, но знал, что взмахнул он в этот момент не только руками. Зарычал и шикнул на мелкую пакость так, что только лапки мелькнули, забилась в дальний от него угол и завоняла как месячной выдержки носки.

Чем в этот момент он отвесил Эклзу оплеуху, он тоже не сильно не задумался. Зато отдышавшись и потянувшись всем гибким телом, расправив жгуты выросшие из-под лопаток, размяв складные бронированные шипы на локтях и лодыжках, он вмял фыркающего засранца в ближайшую стену, скрутил, чтоб дышал через раз, и доходчиво объяснил, нелитературно, что ставить на нём эксперименты более не позволит. Силой взял его лживый развратный рот, вылизал чуть не до горла, заставил выбирать между поцелуем и дыханием. В жёсткое игровое изнасилование сцена не переросла только благодаря воющему желудку. Джаред до крови прикусил старую метку, чуть ли кусок мяса не выдрал, и отстранился.

\- Не будет детей говорил... Врун.

\- Ты, Падалеки, такой, нахрен непредсказуемый...

В глазах напротив ясно читалось, что продолжения хочет не он один.

\- Жрать. - выдохнул Эклз. Зацелованные губы припухли, глаза скосились в одну сторону, точно на родинку возле Джаредова носа.

\- Точно. Ага. - проворчал снедаемый и другим голодом Джаред. Он почесал пах, старательно не задевая член. И повернулся к дверям.

\- Блядь, Пада! - рявкнул невовремя ворвавшийся Чад.


End file.
